dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Uub (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Uub (ウーブ)' is the human reincarnation of Kid Buu. He becomes Goku's martial arts student after fighting him in the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai. In Dragon Ball GT, after merging with the Good Majin Buu he becomes Majuub. In Dragon Ball SF, he is later trained by King Kai. 'Appearance' Uub is a dark-skinned youth with dark eyes and black hair. He also sports a Mohawk on an otherwise shaved head. In his childhood, he was very short and scrawny, wearing his village's traditional robes consisting of a brown, one-shoulder top, and white pants tied with a white belt. In GT, after training with Goku for five years, Uub grew noticeably taller and considerably more fit and muscular. He would commonly wear a gi similar to his mentor, consisting of a teal uniform with a yellow belt and wristbands red brown boots, resembling Trunks' outfit from the Buu Saga. Majuub (Age 797).png|Majuub in Dragon Ball SF 'Personality' As a child, Uub is very timid in his personality, despite his amazing power, becoming frightened at someone's slight expression. However, after training with Goku for many years, he becomes a confident fighter, wanting to make sure all evil is vanquished. 'Background' Uub is the reincarnation of Majin Buu. After Goku defeats Buu, he hopes that he will be reincarnated into a good person so he can fight him again one day. King Yemma hears Goku's wish and makes it come true, and reincarnates Buu as Uub. He is from a tropical island, and he grew up in a small village on the island. He is the oldest of five siblings and he works hard to take care of his family who are starving and poor. King Chappa was the one who trained Uub until he turned ten. In artwork by Toyotarō King Chappa suggests Uub enter the next World Tournament due to how gifted he is. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Universe 6 Saga' Main article: Universe 6 Saga Goku tells Vegeta and Krillin that he asked King Yemma to bring Majin Buu back, and he is now a good human kid, but because he is a newborn, he won't be able to compete in the Tournament of Destroyers. 'Universe Survival Saga' At The Lookout, Dende tells Goku that Uub (at this point still unnamed) lives in a village, and although he is very young, he is a brilliant martial artist. Dende suggests that when Goku and Uub cross paths, he should train him. Goku says he isn't good at that sort of thing. Dende then tells Goku that the boy is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Goku has a flashback to him defeating Kid Buu and what he said. Goku says he's too young to participate in the Tournament of Power, but agrees with Dende and looks forward to meeting him. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Peaceful World Saga' As a young boy, at the age of ten, Uub competes in the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai, which takes place ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, wanting the prize money to help his family who are starving and poor. It is revealed here by Goku that Uub is actually the reincarnated Human form of Kid Buu, and that he was born from the wish made by Goku just before he defeated Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. Uub actually has good intentions of entering the Tenkaichi Budokai; his plan is merely to attempt to win the prize money of 10,000,000 zeni in order to feed his starving poor village. Being the strongest from his village, Uub then realizes that there may be people in the world who are even stronger than him. With this, Uub loses hope, and becomes even more nervous when taunted by Nok. After the draw, which was changed by Majin Buu at Goku's request, Uub is set to challenge Goku in the first round, but is nervous and even flinches when Goku takes a step toward him. During combat with Goku, he regains his confidence and power, after Goku purposely provokes him, insulting his parents. Uub's power increases to a point of being able to hurt Goku, although during the fight Goku never goes Super Saiyan. After Goku and Uub's match, Goku apologizes, then offers to train Uub. At first Uub is worried about the prize money, but Goku says he will have Mr. Satan give Uub all the money he needs. They both then head to Uub's village to train, which is the final scene of Dragon Ball Z. He is trained by Goku and becomes a warrior within the Z Fighters. 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Black Star Dragon Ball and Baby Saga' Five years after in Age 789, Goku and Uub had left the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai, Uub is now a 15-year-old teen and is seen training with Goku inside The Lookout. Uub now wears a gi much similar to the one Goku wears. In addition to growing taller, his appearance has become noticeably healthier and stronger, have developed a more muscular and well-toned built from his years of training. The battle inside tires them both out greatly, as Uub shows he has gotten far stronger than before. When they leave the training room, Goku tells Uub his training is complete, remarking he had not been this tired out from a fight since Frieza. Uub wishes Goku, Dende, and Mr. Popo farewell as he flies back to his village. Now down, Uub can do nothing but watch Baby prepare to finish him off with the same attack he used on Goku: the Revenge Death Ball, until he is saved by Majin Buu. Uub then fuses with Majin Buu and becomes Majuub, resulting in increased power and Buu's signature ability to turn enemies into candy (though Majuub does this with his finger, rather than an antenna on his head). He ends up matching Baby Vegeta in power, but is later on turned into chocolate and eaten by Baby Vegeta. Though it is assumed he is dead, when Baby Vegeta turned into a Golden Great Ape he was revealed to be alive when Uub stopped Baby from attacking Goku, announcing that he'd purposefully let himself be eaten so he could attack the monster from the inside. Baby spits him out to overcome the pain, but not before Majuub bought Goku enough time to gather power from Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan, allowing him to defeat Baby using the full power of a Super Saiyan 4. 'Super 17 and Shadow Dragon Saga': A year later on May 7, Age 790, Majuub is seen fighting in the 3oth Tenkaichi Budokai under the disguise of Papayaman. Making it to the finals, Majuub is prepared to beat Mr. Satan and become the new world champion, until Majin Buu telepathically forces him to throw the fight, so that Satan will still be world champion and the people's hopes will remain high. Majin Buu refers to Mr. Satan as "The World's Hero." Majuub pretends to lose to Satan, but unlike Android 18, Majuub does not ask for anything in return. Sometime afterwards, When a rip between Hell and Earth appears, Majuub goes into action and begins to fight off some of the dead villains, such as Saibamen and General Rilldo who returns from Hell. He then fights Super 17 along with Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan while Goku was trapped in Hell, until he is defeated by the Android. I n the battle against Omega Shenron, after Goku (in his Super Saiyan 4 form) is defeated by the Shadow Dragon, Majuub intervenes along with Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. Due to being no match for the superpowered Shadow Dragon, Majuub is solely able to stall Omega Shenron for a little while in order for Goku to be able to reach Super Saiyan 4 once again. Unfortunately, Majuub is only able to hold Omega Shenron in a half-nelson for a few seconds until he is blasted in the face and knocked out by the Shadow Dragon. But Majuub quickly recovers with the resilience inherited from his fuse, though his ki is greatly weakened by his encounter with Omega Shenron. He wakes up just in time to witness Goku and Vegeta perform a Super Saiyan 4 fusion and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Impressed by the technique, Majuub volunteers to fuse with anyone available (Goten, Trunks or Gohan), but Gohan explains to Majuub that it requires several hours of practice and that their power levels must be equal, and Majuub was not at his peak, due to Omega Shenron's attack. Majuub then watches the rest of battle against Omega Shenron on the sidelines. Eventually, Majuub is of little help in the climatic showdown, merely helping getting Chi-Chi to safety when the remaining Saiyans decide to avenge Goku. Presumably if Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta failed, Majuub would have been the only hope left of taking down the final dragon. However, due to Goku's miraculous and very ambiguous survival of the Minus Power Ball, a universal Spirit Bomb is formed that is powerful enough to keep Goku steady to finish off the last of the Shadow Dragons. While Majuub does not contribute energy to the attack, he does bear witness to the climax of the battle. After Goku's departure with Shenron, Majuub bids farewell to his friends and returns to his village. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure andAfter Future' After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons in Age 790, Majuub resumes his training while returning to his village. One year later in Age 791, Majuub is given permission from Dende to travel to the Other World for training. After being granted permission from King Yemma, Majuub travel down Snake Way to receive training from King Kai. '32rd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' Six year later in Age 797, Majuub competes in the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai. he is the current champion due to winning the 31st Tenkaichi Budokai. Majuub observes the Junior Division along with the Z Fighters. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Pure Progress' - Owing to his status as Buu's reincarnation, Uub can increase both his combat skills and power at an alarming rate, able to match Goku's base form during their fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Flight' – The capability to fly by using the ki. At first, this technique was used only by Tien and Chiaotzu, then it was learnt also by all the Z Warriors, except for Yajirobe and Master Roshi. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. *'Afterimage Technique' – An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Mimicry' – The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. *'Wild Sense' - a variation of the Afterimage Technique that allows the user to counterattack right after dodging the opponent's attack. *'Wrestling moves' – Majuub performed many wrestling moves during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, the most notable being a German suplex and an elbow drop / cross armbar combination. *'Super Explosive Wave' - A strog burst of Ki emited from the entire body capable of causing massive damage. *'Fusion' - Uub and Majin Buu's ultimate weapon. When overpowered by Baby, Majin Buu and Uub use this technique and fuse into a stronger version of Uub, who is soon dubbed Majuub. After fusing, his power up aura becomes pink. *'Angry Shout' – A powerful Kiai scream Uub inherited as a result of being Kid Buu's reincarnation, though not as destructive as Kid Buu's version due to Uub inability to control his power. *'Blazing Barrage Palm' - A Rush Attack used by Uub. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Uub used it against Goku during their training fight at Kami's Lookout. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Uub used it against Super Baby Vegeta 2 during their fight on Planet Tuffle. *'Energy Flash' - Uub used an attack very similar to Vegeta's Final Flash during his training with Goku at The Lookout. *'Kamehameha' - Uub leanred this technique from Goku. *'Super Kamehameha' – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. He notably uses this technique during his battle against Baby Vegeta. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' – Majuub releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Transfiguration Beam' - This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from his antenna), Majuub fires the beam from his index and middle finger instead. *'Lightning Arrow' – One of Majuub's most powerful attacks. He exerts flurries of swift energy waves that inflict a large amount of damage. *'Chocolate Kamehameha' – A combination of Uub's Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha, hence the title. Majuub uses this technique in an attempt to defeat Baby Vegeta, but the Tuffle parasite counters it with his own attack and hits it back at Majuub, turning him into a piece of chocolate. However, it has been stated that Uub purposely allowed Baby to deflect the attack. *'Energy Barrier' – Majuub put a barrier around his body to avoid being killed when he was eaten by Baby Vegeta. |-|Forms= 'Papayaman' Papayaman (パパイヤマン) is Majuub's alter ego and an attempt to hide his true identity during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. His true identity was easily discovered by Goku. |-|Fusions= 'Majuub' Majuub, also called Super Uub (スーパーウーブ), is the result of the fusion between Good Buu and Uub in Dragon Ball GT, in which his skin-tone becomes noticeably lighter and he is more muscular. He also wears a near-identical outfit to Majin Buu's, consisting of his black and yellow vest, white pants, and a similar belt. He also gained a massive boost in power |-|Eqiupment= *'Weighted Clothing' - Clothing fitted with built-in weights to make them heavier than ordinary clothes. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthlings Category:Nikon23 Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Humans Category:Majin Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Characters Category:Uub Category:Demons Category:Hybrids